conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyara
|+'Ganarraha as Tyari' |- |'Official Languages' || Tyarese |- |'Other Languages' || other dialects of the Southern Pama-Nyungan dialect continuum, etc. |- |'Capital' || Alwusa |- |'Government' || Parliamentary republic |- |'President' || Kirisnaa am Anginyawuu |- |'Prime Minister' || Waludu Marrityarni |- |'Area' || 1,644,058 km² |- |'Population' || ~ 198,448,000 |- |'Independence' || from British mandate 1903 |- |'Currency' || Tyarese rupee (rupii as tyari) |} The '''Republic of Tyara' is a country in central Australia, situated between 55 and 44 degrees south and 105-130 degrees east. Geography Tyara borders Bay of Sumba to the west and Tarasha Sea to the east, both being extensions of the Antarctic Ocean. The southern border runs through Nangina Plateau, south of which is the republic of Dalwoa. The northern border starts from the Bay of Menganta, running through Mount Ord and Kata Tjuta to Great Australian Bend; north of the border are Arnam, Artash, Adnatia and Kimbia, starting from the west. Climate |+'Climate in Tyara' |- | Alwusa || Jul +3°C Jan +24°C 899 mm/yr |- | Laragaa || Jul +2°C Jan +15°C 1520 mm/yr |- | Iwungla || Jul +10°C Jan +22°C 802 mm/yr |} The warm Tasmanian Current heats up the eastern coast, while the cold Rawli Current cools the western coast. The inland area is mostly wet, as the westerlies coming from Arafura Sea constantly draws moist air towards Nangina Plateau, however the Uluruic Mountains block that humidity from reaching the eastern part of the republic. Instead, the eastern part is subject to frontal storms arising from the warm water of Tarasha Sea and the cold Circumpolar Current south of it. The west coast halts the advance of moist air into the Bay of Sumba, with almost all the water vapor precipitating. History None is known about Tyara or even the whole Australia before 320 BC, when Chandragupta Maurya, who had just conquered the northern half of India, was eager to expand his influence to every direction. However, there was the almost equally powerful remnants of Macedonian Empire in the west, desert in the south, Himalayas in the north and difficult rugged terrain of Burma in the east. Therefore he built a navy to explore the coasts and islands east of Bay of Bengal. Commander Engatra chose to follow the Indonesian islands on their southeastern side, however they were drawn off course by "a powerful storm" and then stranded into a large calm area, which possibly means a tropical storm or its remnants circling Arafura High, as it was March. However, with most of the crew still living, the first ship landed at Chandragupta Peninsula, traditionally on April 14, 318 BC. Demographics Religious groups Most of the population is adherent to either Indian Hindu sects or Indian-Aborigine syncretist beliefs. About 2% is Christian, 1% Muslim and 1% Confucian. Languages The official language is the Tyarese standard of the Southern Pama-Nyungan dialect continuum, which compared to other dialects has borrowed heavily from English and even more from Sanskrit. The language can be written in Latin script or modified Devanagari. It is estimated, that 80% of the population speaks Tyarese or a mutually intelligible dialect as a mother tongue. There are also other dialects and other Pama-Nyungan languages. Speakers of Pama-Nyungan languages constitute approximately 95% of the total population. There are also speakers of Indo-European languages, mainly English, Dutch, Spanish and Hindi. Category:New Coordinates